


The Infamous Kiro-Kun Fic

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Kiro-Kun [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Repent - Fandom, ⁽˙³˙⁾
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Half of a Jokefic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, OOC as hell, Oral Sex, Shame, Smut, This is literally my only straight fic wtf, Vaginal Sex, cummies, dd/lg, ⁽˙³˙⁾ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro meets a stranger- tall, handsome and mysterious. Who knew such a beautiful romance would blossom between them. Follow the Ultimate Programer through a story of love, lust and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infamous Kiro-Kun Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattaratta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattaratta/gifts).



Chihiro walked by Kiro, a curious expression on her face. "U-uh... hello!" the small programmer chirped.Kiro walks straight passed without even a glance at the tine programmer. He stumbled away with a stupid dazed impression on his face. "H-hey!" the brunette whimpered, their skittish voice trembling as they grabbed the other by the arm.

Kiro turns and shakes his head"h-hello there" "Uhm..." Chihiro began, tilting her head to the side. "C-could you help me with something?" Kira has a strange glow in his two different colored eyes. One being pure red and the other a normal boreing hazel. His long dark brown hair hung over his right eye."sure little one. What is it you need help with? ((Just so you know my oc is fucked up, Like mentally....You'll figure it out soon ))

"I-I have some urges...." the tiny computer programmer whispered, tugging on the other's sleeve with their green eyes watering"Urges of what kind little one?" Kiro says with I smile showing sharp teeth "U-uhm....." Fujisaki began, a blush covering their cheeks. "I c-cant say exactly out loud..."

Kiro's red eye glows behind his hear covering it"shall we find Somewere you can tell me little one...but firstly....what is your name?" "F-fujisaki..." the programmer explained, rocking on their heels nervously. "My name is Ch-chihiro Fujisaki.." "Kira nagada. Here to help." Kiro smiles cheerfully

Nodding her head nervously, tears in her eyes from the anxiety of the moment. Kiro wipes the tears in chihiro's eyes"no need to cry little one. Now shall we find Somewere to talk about the thing urgeing you" Saying nothing, the programmer nodded again. "Y-yes..." they croaked before weakly coughing.

Kiro extends his hand to hold chihiros. "T-thanks.." they smile, grabbing his hand Kiro walks them to an old abandoned building and opens the door"I'm very sorry about the choice of location.kinda just went for the first thing near us. Now shall we talk about this urge?"

"I-I...." Chihiro insisted, nodding their head. "It's okay..." "What is it that's bothering you little one? You look more worryed than a demon in a church"Kiro tilts his head "I-I uhm... It's a problem with my l-legs..."

"Your legs? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them." "T-the problem is that.... They're a bit.. w-wet" Fujisaki explained, lifting up her skirt a bit with a their face tinted red.

Kiro glows red"o-oh..." Noticing the other's expression, Chihiro quickly squeaked. "I-I was hoping I.. I could.. N-nevermind.. It's too s-silly!" she exclaimed. "W-what is it you were hopeing chihiro?"

"C-could I call you D-daddy?" Kiro looks slightly turned on with a pinch of surprised"w-whaa? Why do you wanna call me that?""S-so... so you could give me cummies Daddy.." Fujisaki replied, squirming in her place something noticeably dripping down her chubby legs.

"C-cummies?" "Y-yeah.. can I have some.. Daddy? I'm so squishy..." the programmer moaned, her hand trembling close to her crotch."Let's go Somewere a bit more...safe." A panel from the celing collapses almost landing on chihiro but kiro dives and cover her *covers her

"Oh please d-daddy.. I really want you to give me cummies.." she insisted, her hand now inside her panties.

"Daddy please I'll die for you.." "Are you sure you want it here chihiro?" I look around at the cracks in the ceiling and the missing piece of the roof. Chihiro nodded, grabbing his chest. "Please Daddy... I need you inside me now... I-I-I just can't take it..." she moaned, looking at Kiro with desperate pleading eyes.  "I-i..." Kiro looks totally turned on but very hesitant at the same time.Looking at Kiro, the programmer's eyes widened. She clearly needed this more than anything. Chihiro Fujisaki needed her cummies right away.

Kiro is still very hesitant besides the obviously horny girl in front of him. He finaly succumbs to his own desire and unbuttons his pants

"Get in inside me.. Kiro-Kun.." Chihiro whispered, kneeling down towards the other's crotch, an eager look in her eyes.

Kiro unzips and takes off his pants and his underwear. Kiro has a major boner measuring at a random 5 inches and really thick. The programmer's small mouth quickly grasped her partner's shaft and beginning to stroke it while attempting to blow him. Such amazing skill for such an experienced virgin.

Kiro looks at his tiny partner and watches as she takes it all in her mouth. "Mmm... Daddy..." she moans, her small tongue swirling around his gigantic cock with bits of saliva and precum dibbling down her chubby cheeks.

Fujisaki pauses briefly, pulling herself off of his maximum dong. "Daddy? A-am I being a good little girl?" she asks. "Yes you are my little girl" Kiro grins. "Now keep going for daddy" "Thank y-you daddy..." Chihiro whispers before going back to taking in his gigantic cock, occasionally moaning. "Mmph.."

"I need you to get nAked for daddy" Kiro said, slapping her cute little ass. Nodding, the computer expert took off her jacket and put it on the floor neatly before taking off her shirt, not much titty because Chihiro had no tits. "S-sorry Daddy.. P-please don't punish me" she muttered, bending over and slowly taking off her skirt to reveal a soaking wet cunt.

Kiro grins and plays with chihiros tiny little tittys. Kiro grins "now I need you to lay down and spread your legs little one" Fujisaki nodded, spreading her legs a bit for her super strong daddy. "Daaaddy..." she giggled before laying down with her skirt still on.

"I d-don't mind if it hurts" she insisted, biting her lower lip before slipping off her fucking wet as hell panties. Kiro sticks his saliva and pre cum covered dick in her untouched pussy, popping her cherry. Quickly, the programmer screamed and grabbed against the other's body with her fragile legs shaking. "Aah! H-harder!!" she squeals, her entire body enveloping with pleasure.

Kiro starts fucking her slow and hard,his balls smacking agenst her and the sound resonates through the empty room. "K-kiro-kun!!" Fujisaki moaned with her small voice filling the room, feeling extremely close to finishing. "I-I-I..." she squeaked. "Hold it in for daddy"Kiro fucks her faster and harder. Kiro grunts occasionally

The brunette closes her eyes, occasionally mewling quiet "Daddy"s or "It hurts" or "F-faster" every so often while holding it all in for daddy. "I'm going to cum little one!" He bites his lip"let it out for daddy" Chihiro pauses before practically exploding. Wait, literally exploding. Her entire body just fucking exploded. An arm suddenly smacked against the ceiling.

The last words Fujisaki ever said where "D-dick too bomb..."


End file.
